L'amour de 18 ans
by lovuuse
Summary: Une orpheline vivant tristement. Un garçon plus qu'adorable pour la sauver. Un anniversaire.


Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 18 avril, il est 19h39 et Jasmine a officiellement 18 ans. Elle est une adulte ! Depuis le lever du soleil qu'elle attend ce moment, depuis le premier instant où elle a tourné son regard vers son réveille-matin, ou, encore mieux, depuis l'instant où elle a vu le message de son amoureux, Keven, qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire... Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse auparavant ! Jamais elle ne s'était sentie comme elle se sent maintenant. Elle avait de la difficulté à croire que tout cela était vrai, que cela ne relevait pas du rêve; être dans les bras de son amoureux, avoir toutes ses amies autour d'elle, déguster un succulent gâteau... C'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais pourtant, ça l'était ! Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait déjà perdu tout espoir de passer son dix-huitième anniversaire avec sa famille, puis qu'elle n'en avait plus depuis déjà des années. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait renoncé à tout espoir quant au fait de recevoir un quelconque cadeau ou une quelconque attention particulière de la part de qui que se soit... Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait définitivement renoncé à vivre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Keven. Dès le premier instant où elle l'a aperçu, elle sut que ce garçon pourrait changer sa vie, et elle avait raison...

La mort des parents de Jasmine fut brutale, et très dramatique. Alors que leur fille unique venait de partir chez une de ses amies, ils décidèrent de s'offrir une journée en amoureux. Ils préparèrent tout, puis sortirent la voiture du garage. Il n'avait pas prévu que leur entrée serait aussi glissante, étant en plein hiver, et dérapèrent jusqu'à la rue. Cela aurait pu ne pas être très grave, mais ç'a adonné qu'une gratte-neige passait au même instant qu'ils arrivaient dans la rue. Elle les percuta brutalement et le moteur de la voiture explosa. Ce n'est que lorsque les pompiers eurent fini d'éteindre l'énorme incendie, que l'accident avait provoqué, que la mort subite des deux passagers fut confirmée.

Revenons à notre histoire de départ, mais trois mois avant l'anniversaire de Jasmine. Elle se levait, comme à chaque matin, dans un lit peu confortable et allait manger son éternel petit déjeuner; un bol de céréales, toujours les mêmes, un verre de jus d'orange et un muffin au gruau. C'était une genre de tradition dans la famille d'accueil où elle avait atterri quelques années plus tôt, lors de la mort de ses parents. Et depuis, chaque matin, elle avait droit à cette combinaison pour déjeuner, et, chaque matin, elle devait être habillée, coiffée et maquillée à 8h pile, et elle devait être partie à l'école au maximum à 8h05. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas; cette famille lui avait ouvert ses portes et avait pris soin d'elle comme si elle en faisait parti depuis toujours, ce qui la rassurait un peu, car, même si elle n'a jamais voulu l'avouer, elle avait toujours eu peur de se faire abandonner... Mais elle avait maintenant 17 ans, et il était grand temps pour elle de prendre sa vie en main. Elle se rendit donc au même arrêt d'autobus qu'elle fréquentait depuis des années, mais remarqua quelque chose de différent; il y avait un nouveau ! Dès le moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent, Jasmine sut que c'était le bon, et pour vrai cette fois ! Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard qu'elle alla enfin lui parler, et, depuis ce jour, une foule d'événement se produisirent...

Au fil du temps, Keven et Jasmine se rapprochaient et devenaient plus que de simples amis. Exactement deux mois avant l'anniversaire de Jasmine, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser, puis quelques jours plus tard ils avaient officialisé leur relation devant leurs parents.

Vint alors le moment tant attendu dans la vie de Jasmine ; son 18e anniversaire. Ce matin-là, elle s'accorda une grasse matinée, puis alla rejoindre son amoureux chez lui. Il lui ofrit une jolie chaîne avec un pendentif en diamant en forme de cœur. Puis il lui annonça qu'il devait passé la journée avec ses parents, et elle retourna chez elle, mais il l'invita à venir souper chez lui.

Il était 18h, et Keven était plus que stressé. Jasmine allait-elle apprécier les rubans et ballons qui décoraient la pièce? Allait-elle trouver que le spectaculaire gâteau et le nombre d'invités étaient exagérés? Il espérait de tout coeur que non, car il avait mis un nombre d'efforts incommensurable pour que cette fête soit réussie. Ce nest que lorsqu'il vit que toute la foule s'était tue et avait fait une place près de la porte qu'il sut qu'elle était arrivée. Il plongea la pièce dans le noir, la porte s'ouvrit et...

Surprise!


End file.
